Something Bout Love
by Bloody Angel From Hell
Summary: Hei Kim Jaejoong! Jangan pernah kau meragukan cinta seorang Jung Yunho... Kenapa sih kau keras kepala sekali ? / YunJae Is Real / Yaoi / BoyxBoy / DLDR / Berlaku Harap Review Agar Author Bisa Berkembang / Gomawo /


**Choi Kyo Joon Present :**

**Something Bout Love**

**.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Fluff Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**Length :**

**Drabble**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**.**

**.**

**Rating :**

**T Dan M alias Manis**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi Dari Lagunya David Archuleta Dengan Judul Yang Sama.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Warning !**

**Yaoi!, BoyxBoy, MalexMale, Shounen-ai, Siap" Diabetes Karena Ini Mungkin Fluff Yang Overdosis Manisnya, Anda Diabetes Bukan Tanggung Jawab Kyo.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :  
Mereka Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua Mereka, Agensi Masing – Masing Dan Para Fans.  
Tak Lupa Juga Jung Yunho Milik Kim Jaejoong Serta Kim Jaejoong Milik Jung Yunho. #MUTLAK! *KetukPalu*  
(Intinya, Mereka Bukan Punya Saya… T,T)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like,? Don't Read!  
I Already Warn You Guys...**

**.**

**.**

**Gak Banyak Bacot Bin Cing Cong, HAPPY READING... \(^O^)/**

**++_Something Bout LOVE_++**

_Love is like a box of chocolates._

_You don't know when you'll find your true love, _

_Until you start looking around for that person…_

**++_Something Bout LOVE_++**

Malam mulai menjelang. Bulan pun telah menempati posisinya diatas langit malam untuk menggantikan posisi sang mentari yang telah menyinari bumi semenjak fajar menyapa. Semilir angin malam di awal musim dingin pun berhembus perlahan dan menerpa wajah seorang lelaki berparas cantik yang tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku taman bersama dengan seorang lelaki lain yang memiliki gesture wajah tampan dan tegas.

Kim Jaejoong adalah nama dari lelaki cantik itu. Ia terlihat sibuk mengeratkan posisi mantel bulu berwarna coklat yang ia kenakan saat lagi-lagi angin kencang menerpa tubuh rampingnya.

"Astaga... Malam ini benar-benar sangat dingin.." gumamnya lirih seraya menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk meminimalisir hawa dingin.

Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, figure lelaki bertubuh tegap nan kekar yang berada disampingnya justru tersenyum simpul dan memilih untuk meletakkan sebuah cup berisikan kopi hangat yang ia beli di sebuah minimart beberapa saat lalu.

**Grep~**

Jaejoong sedikit terkesiap saat mengetahui adanya sebuah lengan kekar nan kokoh yang telah melingkar dengan sempurna di tubuh rampingnya. Jaejoong menengadahkan wajahnya dan menemukan figure lelaki bernama Jung Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dengan sangat lekat meski tak dapat dipungkiri jika terdapat sebuah binar penuh kasih yang terpancar diatas wajah tampannya.

"Aku sudah menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan yang aku miliki untukmu. Apakah kau masih merasa kedinginan, eum?"

Jaejoong sedikit terpana saat kedua indera pendengarannya mendengarkan sebuah penuturan cukup panjang dari seorang Jung Yunho. Karena sejatinya, Yunho bukanlah tipikal lelaki yang suka membuang waktunya untuk sekedar mengucapkan beberapa untaian kalimat melalui bibir tebalnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada figure Yunho yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Untuk saat ini, kurasa tidak." menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan melemparkan senyuman manisnya untuk sang kekasih. "Terima kasih. Karena kau selalu mampu menghangatkan hati dan tubuhku." sambungnya sembari merapatkan posisi duduknya pada Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia ikut melingkarkan lengan rampingnya pada tubuh tegap Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum simpul dan membiarkan tubuh tegapnya semakin didekap dengan begitu posesif oleh Jaejoong-nya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam dan membiarkan keheningan melanda. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berniat untuk membuka bibir mereka dan saling bertukar cerita. Hanya mampu terdiam dan membiarkan rasa hangat yang kian menjalar di dalam tubuh mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul saat sudut matanya menatap sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang dengan kokoh.

"Hyung.." panggilnya lirih.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Yunho tersenyum penuh makna saat kedua indera pendengarannya mendengarkan dengan seksama sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jaejoong untuknya.

"Tanpa aku jawab pun sepertinya kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku."

Lengkungan senyum tipis kembali terpatri diatas wajah cantik Jaejoong. Ya. Pada faktanya ia memang tahu bahwa Yunho memang begitu mencintainya.

"Kau lihat gedung itu hyung?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menunjuk pencakar langit yang sempat ia pandangi.

"Ya, tentu saja. Memang ada apa dengan gedung itu, eum?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus rambut di dahi Jaejoong

"Jika suatu saat aku mengajakmu untuk melompat bersama dari atap gedung itu, apa kau sanggup hyung?" tanya Jaejoong sembari melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh tegap Yunho dan memandang kedua matanya intens.

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup 'gila' dari sang kekasih.

"Apa katamu? Melompat bersama? Dari atap gedung itu? Kau gila,eoh?! Tentu saja aku tak mau!" tegas Yunho.

Dan nampaknya hal tersebut telah membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong melayangkan tatapan tajam nan mematikan miliknya untuk Jung Yunho seorang.

"Kenapa begitu? Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku?" protes Jaejoong yang merasa tak senang dengan jawaban yang ia peroleh.

"Aku memang mencintaimu." ucap Yunho dengan begitu santai seolah tak ada beban sedikitpun saat mengucapkannya.

"Lalu mengapa kau tak mau? Kau ingin melihatku mati seorang diri, eoh? Apa benar begitu yang kau inginkan?" cecar Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu kesal sembari menyilangkan kedua lengan kurusnya diatas dada.

"Justru aku menolaknya karena aku tak mau melihat orang aku cintai mati dengan sia-sia hanya karena ide gila itu."

"Huh? A-apa maksudmu?"

Yunho mengulum senyumnya dan memilih menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak sebelum kemudian membuka bibir tebalnya untuk angkat bicara.

"Kau tahu? Memilih untuk ikut melompat bersamamu adalah tindakan paling bodoh. Dan aku tak akan pernah mau memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku melakukannya. Dan harusnya kau ubah pertanyaan itu menjadi 'Apa yang akan Jung Yunho lakukan jika melihat kekasihnya melompat dari atas atap gedung?' Kau tahu mengapa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah alih-alih mengguratkan beberapa kalimat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Jika aku tahu kekasihku akan melompat dari atap gedung itu, aku akan segera berlari ke bawah gedung sembari merentangkan kedua tanganku yang akan kugunakan untuk menangkapmu jika kau menjatuhkan dirimu. Tak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyentuh kekasihku. Hanya aku yang akan menyentuhmu dan menyelamatkanmu dari segala marabahaya. Karena aku, sangat mencintaimu. Jadi kumohon, buang ide bodoh itu dari otakmu jika kau tak ingin melihatku menangis darah karena harus kehilangan tulang rusukku." Tutur Yunho.

**Blush~**

Rona kemerahan mulai menjalar dalam sekejap diatas pipi Jaejoong yang seputih salju. Ia termangu mendengarkan penjelasan yang Yunho berikan dalam deretan kalimat-kalimat panjangnya. Kau tahu? Ini bahkan terdengar lebih manis dari apa yang Jaejoong harapkan sebelumnya. Benarkah lelaki dihadapannya saat ini adalah Jung Yunho? Kekasihnya yang begitu kikir dalam hal berbicara? Siapapun, tolong sadarkan Jaejoong dari mimpinya!

"Hei! Mengapa kau diam seperti itu?" seru Yunho sembari menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

Dan benar saja. Hal tersebut ternyata mampu menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkatnya. Sedikit terkesiap saat manik coklat bening itu menatap manik legam bak musang milik Yunho telah berada tepat dihadapannya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu dan bibirnya terkatup-katup seakan tengah berpikir keras untuk mengeluarkan kalimat sanggahan yang sesuai untuk kekasihnya yang berhasil membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi akibat ucapannya.

Yunho mengulum senyumnya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebelum kemudian mendarat dengan sempurna diatas pipi Jaejoong yang seputih salju. Manik legamnya menatap segala pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Baby... Kau tahu? Kau tidak diciptakan melalui kepala karena kau ditakdirkan untuk tidak menguasai segala yang kau mau. Dan kau juga tidak diciptakan melalui kaki, karena kehadiranmu bukanlah untuk diinjak-injak. Tetapi kau tercipta melalui tulang rusukku, yang berada dekat dengan hatiku untuk dapat dicintai dengan penuh ketulusan, dan dekat dengan lenganku untuk dapat melindungimu. Kau adalah tulang rusukku yang begitu berharga. Cukup satu kali saja Tuhan mengambil tulang rusukku saat menciptakanmu. Dan aku tak ingin kehilangan tulang rusukku untuk yang kedua kalinya karena ide-ide konyol yang kau ciptakan hanya untuk membuktikan rasa cintaku padamu. Karena aku... Euhmpt..." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya saat bibir tebalnya telah dibungkam dengan sempurna oleh bibir tipis milik Jaejoong.

"Cukup, hyung. Tak perlu berbicara banyak lagi... Aku tahu, kau memang mencintaiku. Saranghae..." ucap Jaejoong yang melepas sekilas tautan bibirnya pada Yunho sebelum akhirnya kembali melumatnya dengan lembut.

"Nado saranghae, Jaejoongie."

**++_Something Bout LOVE : FIN_++**

Maaf, untuk yang ini sih gak ada sekuelnya... Nyahahahahaaa

Gimana,? Kyo butuh feedback dari kalian, supaya lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya... :)

Oia, di ff Kyo yg My Immortal, banyak yg protes tentang penulisan castnya ya,?

Santai santaaaaiii cassie...

Kita tetap tahu kok bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama, so apa yg perlu diributin,?

Kyo menulis begitu karena itulah yg terjadi sekarang, jyj keluar dari sm kan,? Dan akhirnya pindah ke agensi lain. Gak mungkin Kyo nulis bahwa jyj masih milik sm, ntar Kyo di tuntut atas pencemaran nama baik kan berabe... T,T Ini hanya soal disclaimer perusahaan aja kok...

Santai aja, gak usah mencak" gitu... Yg penting Changmin tetap rakus, pantat Junsu tetap montok, jidat Yoochun tetap lebar dan YunJae taun depan jadi suami istri... Eh? *Smirk*

Oia, banyak yang mengira kalo Kyo nih Yeoja yak,? RALAT! KYO NAMJA! Tanya aja tuh author Bloody Evil From Heaven... Kita berdua adalah Author Namja, temenan di dunia real malah... So jangan panggil Kyo dengan sebutan Eonnie yak,? Hehee

Mohon reviewnya. Gomawo. *Bow*


End file.
